horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry and the Gnomes Knowhow
Horrid Henry and the Gnomes Knowhow is episode of Series 4. Plot At school, Miss Battle-Axe announced to her class that tomorrow is Test Day, First Brian learnt to read in class and Gurinder learnt to twirl her hair different ways at the same time. When Miss Battle-Axe asked Henry what he learnt, he says "Nothing" and then "Something" to her. Miss Battle-Axe told Henry that tomorrow he will be taking a maths test. Henry responds with a 'NOOOOO!'. After school, Henry showed Ralph and Al a drawing he was designing called 'The Henry Goo Slime Calculometer!'. It does your maths test and gooes your enemies at the same time. They saw Brainy Brian who was excited about it, Henry goes to ask him and he suggested to use his brain. Moody Margaret and Sour Susan walked past saying "Well, that's gonna be difficult when you've got snot for brain and Henry says "At least, my brain's not a duck's brain." The girls replied "Says who?". So the boys played football. The next scene shows Henry's house where he and Peter were having tea, Peter asks if Henry want his broccoli burger which Henry declines. As Peter takes it and eats it he shows that he'd be ready for a Math test with a smile on his face and a song in his heart, in Henry's case, he says "such a worm" to him which Peter takes as a compliment. In Peter's room, Peter tells Henry who he does it and says that Gordon says it's true that no-one can hear you scream, Peter holds up a number gnome that says 'if you've got to do a test, make sure you are better than the rest'. Henry calls Ralph about the test and he says to Fluffy that she's a cat since she doesn't have to do maths when Dad calls him and he goes, Fluffy taps on the tablet and it shows a sew up puzzle. At school, Henry and Ralph takes some books into the boys room but it failed when Soggy Sid takes them out of there and takes them to Mrs Oddbod's office. Next, Henry takes off his shoe but couldn't read the writing because of the smell and the girls notice it. Then, Fang as Henry's secret weapon comes to the window, when Miss battle-axe asked what's 3 + 2, Fang shows it to Henry but Margaret sees it and gives the answer to her. Henry growls. Fang gets puzzled when Miss Battle-Axe says the difficult question and Margaret ends blowing his cover and Henry sighed. Dad saw Henry in bed since he's having an early night and wish him good luck. Henry dreams that the Number Gnome chasing him saying "You are going to fail your test!, You will never be as good as the rest!". He wakes and says "Eureka, That's it!". Henry then borrowed Peter’s Number Gnome for the maths test. At school, it was time for the maths test, Graham shows a carrot to stick to Soggy Sid but he takes Al's football away and he says "Oh, not cool" sadly. Nicola shows her fizzy bottle, Margaret, her fluffy fairy doll as a mascot and Henry gives Sid his blazer and he takes a drawing he made then his mascot. In the classroom, everyone got out their mascots and tricked Soggy Sid except for Aerobic Al. The bell rings and Miss Battle-Axe announces "Let the test begin!" ending the episode. Category:Missing info Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes